


sunshine

by kageh1ra



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hugging, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageh1ra/pseuds/kageh1ra
Summary: mao wakes up with ritsu, who seems to have something on his mind.





	sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> prompt taken from writing-ideas-inc on tumblr!  
> “Do you love me?”  
> “Does it matter?”  
> “It’s the only thing that matters.”

Mao was awoken to a bright yellow light streaming through the window, rising over his eyelids and warming his drowsy figure. He shifted slightly and raised his hands to his face to rub his eyes, blinking them open.

He is quickly reminded he is not alone when he feels the grasp around his waist tighten. It would seem Ritsu has stirred awake as well. “Ritsu?” Mao muttered, “Are you up?” Ritsu doesn’t respond verbally, only burying his face into the back of Mao’s neck and pressing himself closer. Mao smiled to himself, “Good morning, Ritchan.” 

Despite a quiet grumble in protest from Ritsu, Mao parted away and rolled over so they faced each other. He smiled faintly at the sight in front of him, Ritsu’s black hair messily falling down in front of his face, the sunshine coming through the window covering his figure, his half-lidded eyes staring back at Mao, looking like he hadn’t fully registered his surroundings yet. 

“Hello?” Mao spoke again, slightly louder than before, in hopes of seeing him perk up a bit. Ritsu blinked a couple of times, and then he was smiling back at Mao. The look really did suit him, Mao thought, he looked happy, content. “Good morning,” his sentence was broken by a yawn, “Maa-kun.” 

Ritsu reached his hand out to find Maos, intertwining their fingers. “You seem happy this morning?” Ritsu tightened his hold on Mao’s hand. “Because I get to wake up with Maa-Kun~” he chimed. Mao might’ve teased him for saying something so cheesy, but instead, he just rubbed light circles across the side of Ritsu’s hand with his thumb. 

They shared a silent moment, the atmosphere around them feeling light and fluffy, staring into each others eyes, wordless affection. It was very quiet, aside from the low buzz of Ritsu’s house, and the occasional birds chirp. 

Mao stared into Ritsu’s red eyes, sometimes he felt a little embarrassed under his gaze, because Ritsu often looked at him so affectionately, so lovingly. He seemingly always had a mask of tiredness over his face, his features relaxed, his carefree aura. 

Today, he looked a little more awake, a little more alert, attentive. He seemed lost in thought, staring at Mao, and it was getting a little worrying, he must have been thinking hard about something. Before Mao could question him about it, he spoke up.

“Do you love me?”

Mao blinked a couple of times and raised his eyebrows, a little surprised. Ritsu says it quietly, almost nervously, which makes Mao nervous too, he can tell he really means it. They are a pair who don’t outright talk about the status of their relationship often, Mao had always interpreted it as a simple level of mutual understanding. Neither of them were too interested in labelling their relationship, content to just spend time together and love each other, a blur of platonic and romantic. Ritsu must have been craving confirmation this morning.

“Does it matter?” Mao cocks his head to the side and grins. A smile breaks out on Ritsu’s face, and he averts his gaze.

“It’s the only thing that matters.”

Mao finds it awfully endearing how he seems shy about it, it’s a rare look on Ritsu. He waits a moment before bringing their hands up, holding them in front of his chest. Feeling a foreign burst of confidence, he leans forward and softly kisses Ritsu’s left cheek, and then his right, he leans back and his actions slow, like he wants to convey to Ritsu that he most definitely does love him. He then pulls forward and presses their lips together.

Both of them have slightly chapped lips, but the gesture is so sweet Ritsu smiles into it, and pulls his hand out of Mao’s grasp in favour of holding his cheek, lightly stroking it. 

They part again, and Mao’s breathing is definitely a bit louder and his heart is definitely thumping a bit harder. 

Ritsu pulls Mao in to hug him and holds him tight, his arms wrapped around Mao’s shoulders happily, warmly pressed against him. 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first time ever writing a fic! i really wanted it to surpass 1000 words, but it ended up being dumb plotless fluff, so it didn’t ahah. it’s very flawed but, i’m hoping with more practice i can get better!


End file.
